Murtagh's story
by JessBecker
Summary: Well, it's basically set after *SPOILER ALERT* Eragon leaves and Murtagh disappears. He's all upset about Nasuada when he's found by Arya and Firnen, who agree to help him if he can get Eragon back!


Murtagh poked at the dying embers of his campfire.

_I'll fetch some more wood_

"kausta" he murmered, and a group of sticks came flying from the edge of the nearby forest into his hand. He shoved them nonchalantly.

_Need some help with that? _The red dragon grinned

_I'm okay thanks Thorn. There's something creepy about a bright red fire when you're trying to sleep._

_As you wish_

"Brisingr." The sticks burst into flames. _Goodnight Thorn. _He was already snoring loudly. Murtagh pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin, allowing his face to absorb some of the warmth from the fire.

_I wonder if there are any new riders yet. _He dismissed the idea as being improbable, and lay in the curve of Thorn's tail. _Who needs fire when you have a dragon? _ He glanced around quickly, then allowed himself a small smile.

The Autumn sun rose behind the mountains, casting early morning shadows around the camp. Thorn's scales glittered, sending shards of red light flying.

Murtagh was already awake, perched by the nearby lake, polishing Zar'roc meticulously. Thorn opened one huge red eye and yawned, flashing a row of sharp, white teeth. Unaware that his rider was watching him, he got up, and stretched. Murtagh watched intently. Thorn's eyes always fascinated him. At first, he had found them unnerving. The fire inside burned so bright it might as well be the entrance to the Inferno itself. Looking closer, however, a certain sadness could be seen. Not anger, as his brother has seen. Sadness. Loneliness. And that pained Murtagh more than anything else.

Murtagh was deep in thought when a jet of green fire caught his eye. His gaze snapped upwards.

_It can't be _Thorn roared, leaping to his feet

_I think it is! There's another rider! _Murtagh was already leaping onto Thorn's back.

The little dragon was somewhat gangly looking compared with Thorn, and about the size of Saphira at the Burning Plains. His rider, Murtagh could see, had long black hair, unsecured and flying behind her wildly.

_It can't be! _Murtagh gasped

_It is! I knew it! _Thorn gloated. They had already had this argument.

"Murtagh? What happened to you?" Arya called, her voice floating across the wind.

"It is you! When did this happen? And I thought, seeing as I'm the traitor, I should keep my distance" Murtagh's deep voice was amplified at this altitude, so that it was not dissimilar to a clap of thunder.

"Just after you left, before Eragon ran off like an idiot" He might have been mistaken, but Murtagh thought he saw a small tear in her eye. "And you saved our lives, we couldn't have done it without you. People should know that"

"Please don't." He hated the limelight.

"What about Nasuada?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh please, it's so obvious that even I noticed it." She tossed her hair, which was whipping about her face.

"Really?" He paused for a moment, then said: "It doesn't matter anyway. It would never have worked."

"I know the feeling" she sighed "But if it helps, Nasuada hasn't been the same since you left"

"I don't believe you"

"I didn't think you would."

"What about you?"

"I don't-"

"Please" he mocked "it's so obvious that even I noticed. My brother made quite an impression on you, didn't he?"

She just looked down.

"Look" he said, more sympathetically "What if I were to try and bring them back, both of them?"

Firnen made a noise that slightly resembled Solembum's purring

"And in return, I'll see what I can do to help you with Nasuada"

He nodded, surpressing a smile. To his surprise, Arya made no such attempt. She simply beamed.

Murtagh and Thorn had been racking their brains all night for a way to convince Eragon to come back with them. They had decided to go for a fly to clear their minds.

Thorn was gliding just below the cloud cover. The wind ran it's icy fingers through Murtagh's raven hair, sending it into weird and wonderful styles. He looked at the ground rush past below them as they flew over the Spine. His grey eyes fixated on a point slightly east of Carvahall. Fires, people moving around. It looked as if there was an entire army camped there.

_Fly lower, Thorn _

Thorn gracefully slowed his wingbeats to such a rate that he allowed himself to fall until he reached an altitude from which Murtagh could see.

_What are they? _Thorn asked, directing his nose towards the strange creatures below. They were of a green complexion, short stature and their long-nosed faces and pointed ears were plagued by what looked like warts. They were sharpening weapons- mediocre, at best. Most wielded rusty blades or grimy- looking longbows and axes. They didn't look as if they could withstand the weight of a fly were it to land upon them.

But there was something strange- some sort of enchantment on them, apparently. For the creatures were sparring with one another, swinging their weapons above their heads and bringing them down with such force that most blades would break.

_I've never seen anything like them! Only, I remember my father speaking of such creatures. The Forsworn had wanted them as allies, apparently. I think they're goblins _

_Goblins? I thought they were extinct!_

_As did I. Apparently not. Be careful, they're highly dangerous_

_What are they doing?_

_It looks as if they're moving towards Carvahall. Oh my god, they have no chance! Thorn, fly east. We should help them_

_ARE YOU MAD?_

_Quite possibly, yes. _

Thorn complied, and circled the market town until the villagers parted to make way for him to land. Although not intentionally. Murtagh spied Katrina's bright red hair as Thorn landed.

Murtagh swung himself out of the saddle, landing squarely on the ground. There were whispers from all around, but only Roran came forward.

"What do YOU want?"

"Are you aware that you have a hord of goblins at your doorstep?"

"Of course I am you smarmy little…" Roran was all set to punch Murtagh, but Katrina caught his wrist

"Roran, don't. He's obviously here for a reason. Let him speak"

Murtagh half-smiled graciously at Katrina

"I thought you might need some help, cousin"

"Don't you DARE call me that, traitor!"

Thorn snarled, and bellowed

_Have you ANY idea what Murtagh did in Illirea? HAVE YOU?_

There were murmers of "tried to kill our Eragon" from the crowd

_You're all wrong! Let me show you!_

"But you're as bad as him!" Roran yelled back. "Why should we?"

A lone goblin wandered out of the woods. There were cries from the villagers, some rushing for weapons. Thorn had snaffled him up before they could fetch them

The villagers watched in awe as Thorn showed each and every unwilling person what actually happened.

"Is this true?" Roran asked more softly

"Eka thaet otherum" Murtagh replied indignantly.

"I don't know what that means"

"It means 'I swear it'. I remember Eragon and the elves using the phrase. Roran, you can't lie in the ancient language. And-correct me if I'm wrong- but it does seem to explain a lot" Katrina informed them all, getting looks of surprise from her audience.

Roran grunted in displeasure and rubbed his beard.

"Alright, we'll let you help. But if you put one foot out of line" Roran pulled his finger across his throat. Katrina sighed.

"Do you all have weapons?" Murtagh said, calmly.

"What are we, idiots? Of course we do"

"Do you have a plan?"

"If we had a plan would we be standing around here?"

"Why not?"

Roran groaned loudly.

"Work it out!"

"The trees?"

"Partly. The trees make it difficult to fight. But mostly because we lose the element of surprise. Their camp is on a hill, they have a high vantage point. The trees we could live with."

"Then force them out! It sounds mad, but they're camped near a stream. Wait by the river. I can flood the camp from there, and if that fails Thorn can burn it instead"

"So much easier if you have a dragon" Roran muttered

"That is is" Murtagh snapped back. Roran was beginning to get on his nerves.

"There was no need for that"

"Oh shut up"

"That's IT!" Roran raised his hammer.

"ENOUGH!" Katrina yelled, standing between the two. "Stop it, both of you. Ismira doesn't need to see that. For god's sake, you're supposed to be cousins. NOW ACT LIKE IT!"

The two of them shrunk away, looking at the ground awkwardly.

At that point, the horde of goblins came crashing out of the woods, clearly alerted by the row.

"Well, I didn't have to waste my energy" Murtagh chuckled, before unsheathing Zar'roc and bringing it crashing down on one of their heads. He turned on his heels to see a group charging at him. He stopped for a moment, watching each of them intently. The pairs of glowing yellow eyes were fixed on him. They circled him, sneering, thinking they had him trapped. Murtagh stayed calm, raising Zar'roc to waist height and span in a circle, cutting each of the unprepared goblins down. They fell like dominoes. Murtagh couldn't help but laugh. He looked to his left, only to see Roran- arms out, hammer raised, protecting Katrina and Ismira. Murtagh raced over, hurdling over the bodies of the goblins. Thorn saw and bounded over too, snaffling up three and crushing two with his enourmous paws. One of the others swang his sword at Murtagh, but he simply blocked it, pushing it aside and impaling his assailant. Another fell, Roran had hit it over the head with such force that the creature's head was now weirdly misshapen. They fought the others off, but as they did so one made a lunge for Ismira. Katrina leapt for one of the dead's swords, screaming.

"Don't you DARE attack my family!" She shouted as its head fell to the floor. She proceeded to usher Ismira away, watched by an open-mouthed Roran.

The villagers grouped together again as the last goblin fell. Roran rubbed his beard.

"Thank you, Murtagh… cousin" Roran smiled, before cautiously going to rub Thorn's nose.

Murtagh almost allowed himself to smile. Roran noticed. He placed a hand on Murtagh's shoulder.

"You can allow yourself to be happy sometimes, you know" Roran said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Murtagh, touched, allowed himself a smile before climbing back into Thorn's saddle.

"Now to find our idiot brother"

Roran laughed.

"He's my cousin"

"You're as good as his brother, and that's how he sees you."

"Then I guess you'll have to be my brother too! And you, Thorn. If you'll have us, that is" Roran was still laughing.

"I suppose we'll just about put up with you. Thank you, Roran. You have no idea how much that means" Murtagh said softly

"Murtagh? If you find him, hit him for me?"

"Naturally"

The wind was rising now, and as the sun was setting, the mist rolled in, hanging in the air like cobwebs. The sun was so low on the sky that when it hit the trees it bleached them bone-white. Murtagh was just beginning to doze off, comforted by the constant, regular beating of Thorn's massive wings.

_Tired, little one?_

_Don't be patronising_

_Sorry… little one_

_THORN!_

Thorn chuckled, his whole body vibrating and unbalancing Murtagh slightly.

_THORN!_

_Sorry. You can sleep, I won't knock you off. Promise._

Murtagh allowed himself to flop forwards.

_MURTAGH! MURTAGH! MURTAGH, WAKE UP!_

_Huh? _ Murtagh groaned sleepily.

_We found them! _He boomed, indicating a bright, shiny blue shape below them.

The shape lifted her head and roared before rising into the air, followed by two other, much smaller, shapes. Saphira, of course, was much faster than them. Not just because of the obvious size difference. Saphira had always been fast. She had often outrun Thorn, despite having been half his size.

_Murtagh! _ His brother's familiar voice immediately made Murtagh feel comfortable

_Brother._

_I thought you'd disappeared! Where have you been?_

_I tried. I was found. You didn't mention Firnen._

_You left before I knew_

_I had to. You know that._

"No, I don't. You didn't have to go." Eragon sighed.

"I did. They would have killed me. Neither did you" Murtagh answered back

"I did. I had to keep the riders safe." Just then, the other two reached them.

"Murtagh, this is Eleanora. Her dragon's name is Ielda." He was introducing the first to meet them. A blonde haired elf with sharp blue eyes, standing next to a small purple dragon that had her delicate head raised proudly. Thorn seemed to take to her instantly. Eleanora nodded to her and she took off with Thorn, spiralling and gliding above them. Eragon laughed as Murtagh turned bright red.

"Awful, isn't it. And they-" he gestured towards Eleanora "aren't at all bothered. Saphira was quite fond of little Firnen"

"He's not so little now" Murtagh chuckled, watching as the second new rider approached them. He was tall and broad shouldered, with auburn hair and unnervingly dark, almost black, eyes. His silver dragon stayed behind him.

"This is Peter. Peter, Eleanora, this is my brother, Murtagh."

"Hi" Eleanora smiled, which just made her look even more beautiful.

"Hi" Murtagh grunted, fascinated by the shy little silver dragon.

"Hey" Peter half-smiled. He was the sort that was good looking and knew it. And he made no attempt to hide it. Eleanora, however, seemed unphased. His voice was deep- not as deep as Murtagh's, but still deep. It was still the sort of voice that could silence a crowd were it raised. "This is Lana" He looked over to his friend, who was apparently in the midst of a heated debate with Saphira.

_Oh god, she's just like him. I wonder what would happen if they got into a debate with Arya and Firnen_

"You never said" It was Eragon's turn to speak now. "Why are you here?"

"To bring you back." He hit Eragon about the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eragon complained, rubbing his head

"From Roran. I promised him I'd do that"

"When did you talk to Roran?"

"Right about the time when Carvahall got attacked by goblins. Eragon, there aren't enough riders. You have to come back"

"Was anyone hurt?"  
"No. Thankfully. Although I think Roran's terrified of Katrina now…"

"Why"

"Never mind." He laughed. Eragon's jaw hit the floor.

"What? Aren't I allowed to be happy?"

"Yes, but you…"

"I what?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I can't come back. It isn't safe"

"There's not threat now! Besides, who's going to get into Du Weldenvarden?"

"I never did understand why you didn't stay in Ellesmera. Where all the other riders were trained. Even you." Eleanora agreed.

"You really think so?"

"We all do, Eragon" Peter informed him.

Blodhgarm and the spellcasters had gathered now, and they too were agreeing.

"Besides, I think that if I don't bring you back, Arya will kill me. Or Roran. Or Katrina. Or Angela. Or… well, you get the idea"

"How IS Nasuada, by the way?"

Murtagh looked at the ground, kicking at the dirt

"I don't know."

"You still haven't spoken to her?"

"I don't know how. That's the point. Arya and Firnen agreed to help me. If you came back. She misses you, Eragon"

"Honestly?"

"I promise"

"Fine. We'll leave in the morning. Get some rest, Murtagh."

Illirea's gleaming walls came into sight at about midday. There were people on the battlements. Eragon and Eleanora laughed at something. It was already within their hearing range. Even from here, Murtagh could hear the guards shout as each of them noticed the four glittering shaped gracefully gliding towards them like swans.

_Fly in a line! _Saphira called to them. Nobody questioned. They flew in a straight line, Saphira and Thorn in the middle.

_Look! _Saphira let out a deep, joyful roar that emanated from the very depths of her throat as the green dragon joined them, aligning himself next to Lana so that Saphira was in the centre.

_Now everybody, barrel roll! 1…2…3!_

"Oh no" Peter's face had lost all the colour as Lana span, twisting and turning in the air like a gymnast.

_Please don't be sick, Peter. I just cleaned my scales _Lana moaned, levelling out with the others.

A loud cheer came from the casle as the five of them landed. Arya walked over to where Nasuada was stood with Angela.

"Don't you listen to a word I say?" Angela scorned, glaring at Eragon.

"I did! That's the problem!" He shouted back.

"Did I ever, for one moment, say WHEN you were supposed to leave? For all you know, it could be in 50 years or so. Or it could even be referring to death, Eragon. Which I hope will not be for a very long time. There is rarely one interpretation of a fortune"

"Oh…" Eragon had gone red. He scuffed his feet on the ground, embarrassed.

Nasuada smiled at him.

"Welcome back, Eragon"

Arya simply smiled at him, before striding over and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Eragon whispered, hugging her back. She returned to her place next to Nasuada. Murtagh noticed two things. Firstly, no-one seemed to be trying to kill him. He put that down to 'friendly' persuasion from Firnen. Secondly, Nasuada was smiling at him. There was no anger. She was simply smiling. He stepped towards her, placing a hand on the side of her face, and kissed her. Only for a moment. But he did. The crowd cheered, and Nasuada was still smiling.


End file.
